


Declaration of Love

by wishesarehorses



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, NO CAPES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishesarehorses/pseuds/wishesarehorses
Summary: College AU where Dick teaches phys ed and coaches gymnastics at a college and convinces Roy it's a good opportunity to move closer to him and work there too. Roy is taking courses toward a degree now but feels pressured to take the quickest path to "success". But what about his talents and interests? And what about his future with Dick?What do you mean the plot is forced? This is so organic they could sell it at Whole Foods.





	Declaration of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickgreysen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dickgreysen).



> Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day! 
> 
> This is my first no capes AU, hopefully the characters aren't completely unrecognizable. 
> 
> Forewarning: my made-up college's name is really great. Just so creative. Inspired honestly. So brace yourself for that.

Roy had gotten to the cafeteria early, most of the morning classes on campus hadn't ended yet and the dining hall had just begun to serve lunch. Appreciating the fact there was no line Roy walked right up to the cashier “Hey, Shawn.” The man behind the register greeted Roy in return as Roy paid for his lunch. The campus staff were all friendly with one another. Shawn had been working with food services for several years and he knew how things worked around Statestown College. This was useful knowledge to Roy, who had only been working maintenance at the college for just about a year and a half.

Roy browsed the various stations and their respective lunch offerings and settled on grilled cheese and tomato soup. It was, after all, a classic. Making sure to balance the tray so that the soup didn't spill, Roy walked back out of the cafeteria and into the fresh air.

It was a sunny day and still slightly warm. Not much sign of autumn yet. Just being outside and taking in the natural beauty of the campus put Roy in good spirits. But the thought of his tradition of sharing the midday meal with Dick was even better. It was an uninterrupted hour or so of alone time each day in which they could just catch up and enjoy each other's company without worrying about anything else. And as a single father there was usually plenty of things to distract or worry Roy. 

Turning onto a small street set off from main campus that was dedicated to faculty and staff housing, Roy continued on past his own humble dwelling to the apartment that Dick rented. He carefully pulled the key out of his pocket and set down his tray for a second to open the door. He let himself in and put his food on the table but then sat on the couch, turned on the news, and got comfortable. The walls and shelves of the apartment were mostly bare, what décor there was consisted mostly of photographs and personal momentos. The photos of them together with they're old high school buddies always made Roy smile. 

Dick wouldn't be there for a little while. Dick had to wait until his class ended, and by then there would be a line for lunch. Roy was certain Dick would be buying lunch somewhere on campus. It was easier than trying to through something together and there was usually a pretty good selection.

Sure enough Dick arrived about 20 minutes later. Roy turned of the TV and greeted him at the door with a hug. Thankfully Dick had gotten his meal from the campus fast food restaurant and was carrying a bag instead of a tray, or else he would certainly have dropped everything onto the floor. Dick smiled. Roy's enthusiastic greeting amused him, but more than anything it was nice to be welcomed by someone who knew him so well and had for so long. He would never get tired of savoring even the routine moments they had together in the present. They're lives had gotten too busy since they were kids and they'd spent too much time apart. 

As Roy returned to the kitchen and set his food into the microwave to warm up, Dick unpacked his burger and fries. “You keep the campus in once piece for us?” 

“Sure did. If clogged drains in the dormitory bathrooms were tearing this place apart, that is.” 

“I'm sure that the students living there think that they were. You're their hero. And I'm the guy that makes them run miles at 8:00 AM for a graduation requirement they hated enough to begin with.” Dick laughed, sometimes it was fun being an educator. And the truth was most of the students who signed up for his cross country class were planning on waking up early and running before their other courses began anyway, at least now they got credit for it. It wasn't like there weren't other physical education courses that were less intense, or at a later time, or both.

“Yeah, you're the worst. That's why the gymnastics team has really picked up in popularity since you got here.” Roy quipped back. But he was happy for Dick. Dick had found a job he loved, he was clearly gifted at it as the team records proved, and the students liked having him as a coach. Dick had their admiration and respect. Dick had gotten into a good school, worked hard, and found such a perfect start right out of college. 

Roy had barely finished high school, he was too busy working on recovering to jump into higher education, and then he'd had Lian to focus on. It wasn't a competition. And Roy knew that now, if he hadn't when they were teens dating for the first time always trying to impress one another. He was proud of how much he had accomplished. Surprisingly in some ways he almost felt more experienced and worldly for having navigated so much during those years apart. He was in a great position doing good work. But he still couldn't help but compare himself with his friends who were successful coaches, and scientists, and artists, and models and feel impatient to be at a point that he could consider himself so successful.

Dick had enticed Roy to apply for a position at Statestown College so that he could benefit from the option to take free courses and the affordable on campus housing. Of course Dick had wanted him back on the East Coast and as close as possible. Now that Dick had finished school and secured a job he had a lot more time to think about how much he missed being in a relationship. There was almost too much time to think about how there was one person who was always there to make him laugh, or smile, who understood his troubles, and would call him out on his crap when he needed it. And Dick liked to think he was good for Roy too. After all no one knew Roy better. So he'd set to work trying to get Roy to join him. And it had worked for the time being.

But Dick couldn't gauge how it was going. Lian loved it here, she's made friends with the other kids on campus and at school. Roy seemed more genuinely happy than Dick had ever seen him. But it was clear Roy was still restless. Dick could tell Roy was bothered by something and had stopped paying attention to his report on how the gymnastics team for this year was looking. Roy was frowning into an empty bowl of soup and hadn't noticed Dick had finished his analysis of the freshman's strengths and weaknesses.

“Uh, Roy. Something on you mind?” Dick asked.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. It's just that I'm taking a finance course this semester. And I have to go at 1:30. And it's not difficult or anything but it's boring as hell. I'd rather stay here with you. You've finished you're classes for the day. It's no fair. This is by far the worst class I've taken yet. And I'm going to have to take more. Save me.” 

“Why are you even taking a finance course? You did this to yourself.” Dick could have told Roy he'd hate the class. But Roy should have already known that.

“Because it's practical. You know how many jobs look for things like that? I can do it and then I can get a good job.” Roy defended, crossing his arms and pouting. Dick was instantly reminded of Lian but thought better of mentioning that. 

“But you have a good job.”

“Not like you. Or Wally. Or Donna. Or Garth. Or Ollie.” Roy said stubbornly.

“Wait a second. Ollie? Is that what this is about. You have to be a CEO now? That's the only thing that's good enough for you? You have to prove yourself. You talk about being you're own person. You don't want to be a CEO! Ollie doesn't even want to be a CEO! What do you really want, Roy? You should think about that.”

“I don't have to be a CEO! It's just practical to take the course.” But the second he said it Roy wondered if it was really true. Roy had worked hard to develop a healthy relationship with his adoptive father, but he had defined his actions since leaving Ollie's care by his promise to Ollie to make something of himself by himself. That promise had pushed him to do a lot of good things for himself. To get clean. To keep moving forward. To be the best possible father he could be. It had been about independence, from many different things. Roy has worked so hard to be his own person. But where does that promise end? When can Roy feel like he has made something of himself? Lately that promise felt more suffocating than freeing. It didn't even matter to Ollie because he was already proud of Roy. But to Roy it was hard to let go.

“You didn't answer the question.” Dick pointed out. “What do you want to do? What do you want to study? Do you even have to get a degree at all. What would make you happy?”

Roy stared out the window. He thought about it, but he didn't know how to answer. 

Finally Dick broke the silence. “Well you've taken a few courses now. Which one was your favorite? Was there any class you did look forward to attending?”

That was easier to answer. “Yeah. Music history. I took it as an elective last Spring. Best class ever.” Roy sighed.“But you need a doctorate to be a professor. And the jobs are all over the map. And it would take so long to be able to go anywhere with a music history degree. I could go further faster with less education in a different field. Like finance.” 

“And be miserable forever? I can't think of a worse fit for you. Dr. Thompson spoke highly of your research project for her class. You're good at music history. You like it. We have a program here at Statestown, it wouldn't be impossible for you to get a job here. And if we need to move one day in the future we can cross that bridge when we get to it. And you can earn a doctorate.” Dick looked Roy in the eyes, he could tell Roy was interested.

“Trust me, I know I can do it. But that's not what I came here for. I listened to you and got a job here to have the opportunity to get a degree as a stepping stone. You described it yourself as a way for me to move forward and get better job offers. Becoming an academic wasn't part of the plan.” 

“You'd be an excellent professor. You know a lot about music and would contribute a lot to the field, but even more than that you would really care about your students.” Roy looked down. He knew that he was good at understanding people and getting through to them. Some professors were focused on their publications or just the prodigies, Roy could help struggling students too. And he did have a lot of knowledge in the area. He studied influential bands, the history of genres, and origins and usage of instruments for fun. “Roy, I hope you don't think of this part of your life as just a stepping stone. I know what I said but what I meant, and what I want, is for us to be happy now and in the future. Don't feel like you have to rush through this and run at the closest open door.” Dick reached over and grabbed Roy's hand “Because I think were we are right now is better off than any CEO.” Roy knew that Dick wasn't saying that lightly either. It meant a lot for both of them to hear it.

“So you're saying I'm stuck with you until I'm Dr. Harper.” Roy smirked.

Dick pulled Roy up by the hand he was holding and lead him to the couch where they cuddled together. Both relaxed against one another. “You'll have that degree in no time and you're not getting rid of me that easily.” Roy smiled burying his head into Dick's shoulder. For the first time in a long time Roy could accept that he was happy with right where he was. And things were only going to get better from here.

Too soon it was time for Roy to get up and start heading to his finance class. He still didn't want to go, but it didn't matter so much anymore. He wouldn't have to worry about it for long. He'll be declaring another major. Something closer to his heart.


End file.
